Shin Hyuga Shaing
Shin Hyuga Shaing (シン・ヒュウガ・シャイング, Shin Hyūga Shaingu) was a Britannian knight and the leader of the Knights of St. Michael. He was also a Geass user. Personality On the outside, Shin is shown to be very honorable and kind individual but on the inside he is very twisted and power hungry that he will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way to power. He is shown to be very proud of himself in what he will achieve and do in order to achieve his goals. Also shown in some flashbacks and when he talk to Akito, he had no remorse nor guilt on what happened to his family nor even love for his younger brother. However, he seems to be haunted by the deeds he have done as he kept seeing ghosts of his mother, Alice, Maria and Michele Manfredi and for a moment wanted to take his own life to be with them. It seems to some extent he regretted his actions. However, at other times Shin seems to desire chaos and the destruction of the world as he knew.He is also very smart in his own right shown when he deduced that Julius Kingsley is Lelouch vi Britannia. Character History When Shin uses his Geass on Lord Michele Manfredi, by giving him the command to "Take a Trip", he commits suicide. It is revealed from flashbacks that he is Akito Hyuga's older brother who commanded him 'to die' by using his own Geass on him. It is unknown how Akito survived. According to Akito, they have been separated for 10 years and that the reason his brother wants to kill him is because they have the same blood running through them. Akito intends to return the favor and kill him. Shin was apparently adopted into a noble Britannian family where he has a Britannian mother and younger sister, that he cares about. Shin has proven to be very observant, as he deduced that Zero is still alive and is in fact Julius Kingsley himself after a single conversation with him. Specifically, he noticed the similarity between Zero's methods and the "Ark Fleet" plan Kingsley has put in motion against the E.U. Furthermore, he even figured out Kingsley is in reality the eleventh prince of Britannia after Julius muttered the name Nunnally. Shin also remarks that he and Suzaku are similar. He particularly mentions that Suzaku has darkness inside him, which seems to refer to how the latter killed his father during the attack on Japan that led to its annexation as Area 11, compared to Shin having killed his own parents as well. This caused Suzaku to try and assassinate Shin but Jean Rowe and the Knights of St. Michael arrived to stop him. Although the White Knight overwhelmed them, Shin managed to make Suzaku surrender with Lelouch at gunpoint. Later Shin and the Knight of St. Michael later gain the location of Castle Weisswolf and arrived to lay siege to it. Shin in the Vercingetorix overwhelmed the outer defences and past the minefield but was stopped by the fortified wall created by W-0. However, the other knights arrived and Klaus Warwick contacted them for a formal surrender with the condition of sparing the lives of the inhabitants. However, Shin later reveals his true agenda to Leila that he wants to cause open war between the 3 superpowers by nuking Pendragon along with Emperor Charles. He then attempted to use his Geass on Lelia but her own Geass stopped him causing him severe pain. This caused an angered Shin to try and kill Lelia and Warwick but the arrival of the W-0 pilots stopped them. There Shin tried to make Akito kill Lelia with his Geass but her feelings for Akito won through where he took Lelia and escaped back to Castle Weisswolf. Abilities Geass Shin's Geass was first revealed when he forced Michele Manfredi to commit suicide by telling him to "Take a trip"; in a flashback, he was shown to have killed a multitude of people with it and used the simple order "Die". Shin's Geass is the ability the make those he loves kill themselves or others, stemming from his beliefs that life is painful and a curse. This is described by the spirit of his mother as his wish to free his loved ones from the "curse". This limitation does not appear to be known or understood by Shin, as he tries to use his Geass on Leila but to no effect. When used, it manifests in his left eye. Eventually it spreads to his right eye as well. His brother, Akito, is the only person to have mysteriously lived after being subjugated to the command of dying, due to him being too young to understand the concept of death at the time. Instead of dying, similar to Lelouch planting the command to "Live" in Suzaku, the effect of Shin's Geass remained in his subconscious, and influenced him during battle. This command was also able to influence the other members of the W-0 Unit through a brain raid over the neuro devices they were using. Shin was also capable of sensing when the command activated while he was near Akito. Akito, however, has been able to overcome the Geass, refusing to kill Leila Malcal when Shin tried to make him do so, similar to how Euphemia li Britannia overcame her own Geass to avoid killing Suzaku. Shin's Geass is also unique in that he did not enter into a contract with someone with a Code like C.C. or V.V. Rather, after he had killed his father, a vision of a skull with symbol of Geass manifested before him and offered him the power of the king. Relationships Alice Shaing It was shown that Shin loved his younger adopted sister. He can spoil her and give her every needs and wants. It turns out they were engaged. Akito Hyuga Akito and Shin are half-blood brothers (they had the same mother, but other father). Shin wanted to kill Akito when he was a chield, because in his opinion his younger brother was too innocent to live in such twisted world (stemming from his beliefs that life is painful and a curse)- he wanted to make him free as well. They were once close to each other like brothers do. Even when Shin wanted to be alone, Akito stubbornly was coming back to him and calling him home. They had been separated for over ten years after Shin's massacre to their family. At the end Shin changed his mind about killing his brother and realized that Akito should live, because he is not alone. Akito is also shown to have great respect to his brother by calling him nii-san ''and ''nii-sama (older brother in Japanese only ''-sama ''suffix is more respectful). Trivia *Shin's Seiyu Masaya Matsukaze also did Teru Mikami from Death Note which is also similar to Code Geass. Both Shin and Mikami have supernatural powers and often use their phrases that relates to erase or killing which are Die and Delete. Also Shin's relationship with Akito during their encounter parallels to that of Illumi and Killua in Hunter X Hunter as each older brother haunts their younger brother through haunting and reminding them of their past. *Shin Hyuga Shaing and Seishiro Sakurazuka from Tokyo Babylon and X are alike in terms of personality and character. Both are rivals to their respective characters from the series due to a tragic past and are fated to fight each other through supernatural means. They are cunning, sinister, and hiddenly motivated as well. *Shin and Lelouch are very similar. Both are from Britannia, both are cunning, hiddenly motivated, deceptive, and intelligent, the both have sisters, have Geass that influenced their enemy (Akito and Suzaku), and are leaders of their own respective groups. However, in terms of personality and ambition, Shin and Lelouch are very different. Although both Shin and Lelouch desire the destroy of Britannia, Shin's true motivation seems vague apart from having to do that he is Japanese by blood and seeks to bring the world into spontaneous global war and chaos. Lelouch seeks to obliterate the corrupt rule that Britannia stains with its unforgiving hands upon the world and create a peaceful world, in which the sins of the Holy Britannian Empire shall be rectified. In a way, Shin is the opposite of the coin as to what Lelouch could have been as Zero. *It is hinted throughout the movie series of Akito the Exiled, especially in the fourth movie, that he is mentally ill. There is even a moment where he almost succeeds in committing suicide after being persuaded by the hallucinations of his elder brother, real mother, and adaptive mother and sister, of whom he has killed by using his Geass upon them. This may be a unique side-effect that is caused by using his Geass. *Shin is however also different than Lelouch in the way they treat their blood siblings. Lelouch is portrayed as a kind loving brother that would do anything for his sister Nunnally. Shin however tries to kill his brother Akito because they share the same blood and has already succeeded in doing so using his Geass on his family. Gallery 7.jpg|Character Design of Shin. shim.jpg|Second Character Design of Shin. 535846 361470097235168 107482272633953 930317 946467187 n.jpg Snapshot 11.jpg|A younger Shin trying to kill Akito Snapshot 18.jpg|Shin and his nasty smile revealing an intention Snapshot 9.jpg Pict499.jpg Pict490.jpg Pict552.jpg Pict579.jpg Pict580.jpg|Shin with his Knightmare. Pict582.jpg|Shin using his Geass. chara_Shin03.jpg 81rcTGvbBkL. SL1432 .jpg img5270236107747.jpg|Promotional Drawning 0000884809.jpeg|Sketch for Shin (Young) and Akito (Child) codegeass_akito_3rd_shin.jpg|Storyboard frame Reunited.jpg|Family Reunited Code-geass-akito-the-exiled-official-fan-book-episode-1-2-21.gif.jpg ShinGeassdouble.png|Shin's Geass in both eyes Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-15-29-768.jpg|Shin shot by Jeanne after stabbing her at the same time, defending Akito. bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-18-249.jpg|A Dying Shin wants Akito to live on. bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-36-649.jpg|Shin's final moments. bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-50-171.jpg|Shin forgives Jeanne in death. Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Britannian Military Category:Characters Category:Geass User Category:Male Category:Britannian Knights Category:Deceased Characters